La muerte inesperada
by SakuritaUchiha95
Summary: Los días mas comunes siempre traen las sorpresas menos esperadas. O sino preguntenme a mi.


_10:00 a.m._

Demasiado temprano para mi gusto, por lo regular suelo levantarme a las 11:30 a.m. o quizás a las 12:00 p.m. claro esto solo lo hago cuando estoy de vacaciones o simplemente no hay clases en la universidad pero hoy _viernes 29 de marzo _era una ocasión especial. Si mi novio me había invitado a comer con su familia (la cual yo adoraba) y me dejo muy "claro" que a las 11:30 a.m. vendría por mí, así que hice algo no muy normal en mí y me levante más temprano que de costumbre.

Me estire un rato y luego metí la mano bajo mi almohada y vi la hora 10:10 a.m. luego de ver la hora entre en el _whatsapp _y vi su última conexión, no es que yo lo acosara, _claro que no,_ es que él nunca se despierta temprano ni aunque fuera una _ocasión especial_, como yo quería creer que era. Bufé fastidiada al ver que con él siempre era lo mismo, _nada le importaba._

Cerré mis ojos resignada y a los pocos minutos volví a caer dormida. Pasaron los minutos y desperté de repente asustad, pensé que me había hecho tarda, tome el celular y vi la hora, 10:30. Pensé que había dormida más. Sin mas que hacer le escribí mi _lindo_ novio "Buenos días bebe" y sin más que decir o hacer me propuse a arreglarme. Me levante de la cama sin arreglarla (no suelo hacer esas cosas) y me fui directamente al baño, me senté escusado e hice las necesidades de todo ser humano y luego me afeite las piernas con una crema depiladora especial que con la cual no es necesario usar afeitadora, el único problema es que huele mal y tienes que mínimo tenerla en tus piernas durante unos 3 minutos o más. Así que espere y espere y espere hasta que por fin pasaron los malvados 3 minutos y quizás 30 segundos más, no importa en realidad. Luego de esos tediosos minutos de espera me metí en la ducha, ahí no tarde más de 10 minutos, ya que, mi mama me empezó a gritar y regáñame porque según ella siempre me tardo en todo (cosa que no es del todo falsa) como sea, salí de ahí y me fui a mi cuarto, ahí escogí el vestuario que utilizaría hoy que solo fue un short bastante corto color amarillo, una blusa de hombre caído mangas largas semitransparente de un color entre gris y marrón, un sostén gris que obviamente resaltaba fuera de la blusa y una sandalias de madera claro con detalles naranja y fucsia fosfórenle que combinaban perfectamente con mi short.

Luego de vestirme me empecé a maquillar, me coloque base en mi rostro y en una manchita indeseada en mi mejilla derecha que quedo a causa de una desagradable espinilla. La mire con asco y odio en el espejo a aquella mancha pero antes de colocarme el polvo sobre mi rostro mi celular vibro. Era mi _querido_ novio que me había notificado que ya pronto vendría por mí pero luego de que su padre terminara de ver un programa de televisión, yo sabía perfectamente como era eso de "te voy a buscar a tal hora" con él, así que solo le respondí con un "ok bebe, te espero" y seguí en lo mío.

Al terminar me dispuse a buscar una cartera en donde meter mis cosméticos y mis llaves y al no encontrar ninguna que me combinara fui y le pregunte a mi _adorable_ madre.

-Mami, ¿tienes una cartera que me prestes? Es que ninguna de las mías me combina- Se lo dije con la mayor sinceridad y _amabilidad_ posible.

-Claro que si mi cielo, ven aquí está la _michael kors- _Soltó con orgullo al decir la marca de la pequeña cartera tipo sobre que guindaba de la parte baja de su perchero. –Toma, aquí esta- Me dijo estirando su mano para darme la pequeña cartera. La tome y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me puse a guardar mis cosas dentro de la linda cartera.

Al pasar unos minutos más y mi novio nada que me escribía o llegaba, coloque un suave pero dulce perfume en mi cuello, muñecas y ropa, y como si se trata de magia o como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento mi _cariñoso_ novio me escribo "Ya llegue".

Salí apresurada hacia la puerta pero cuando la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana de la sala toco mis lentes pude ver lo sucio que estaban los cristales pero ya no había tiempo de limpiarlos, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pensé en que quería estar lo más presentable y _bonita_ posible así que me devolví por donde vine y le pedí el favor a mi mamá de que me los limpiara y quien termino de limpiarlos en un tiempo record y me los puse en mi rostro y salí disparada la puerta de mi casa pero no sin antes despedirme de mi madre y de mi dulce y querido abuelo o como yo le decía "Vito".

Al salir de la protección del techo de mi casa el sol me pego de lleno en mi rostro lo cual no me gusto, sentí la alta temperatura en mi cuerpo y eso que tenía una ropa muy ligera y fresca. Sin más, me dispuse abrir la reja de mi casa y salir a la calle donde me esperaba esa hermosa camioneta cherokee plateada. Abrí la puerta trasera y me subí al auto. Ahí sentados en los asientos delanteros esta mi _hermoso_ novio que ni quiera un hola me dedico y su simpático y compresivo padre. No quise ser maleducada por lo que salude.

-Hola señor, ¿Cómo está?- Pregunte de manera amable y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Sakurita, yo estoy bien bueno ¿y tú?- Me respondió de manera alegre y simpática, todo lo contrario a su odioso hijo.

-Bien señor, gracias ¿y cómo le fue en su viaje?- Pregunte con atrevimiento, algo muy típico en mí y que todos ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Pues muy bien, nos aprobaron la VISA- Dijo alegre el señor padre de mi _simpático_ novio.

-ah me alegro- Exclame y luego me dispuse a saludar a mi _amado_ novio- Y tu Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- Pregunte con cinismo y sarcasmo y el solo me respondió con un - Bien- No dijo nada mas todo el camino a su casa, bueno por lo menos a mí no.

El camino fue silencio y aburrido, quería sacar algo de conversación ya que yo odio los silencios pero más fue mi vergüenza de quedar como una parlanchina que preferí callar.

Al llegar a su casa o mejor dicho apartamento, subimos y salude a su _hermana_ mayor y su abuela, luego divise a su madre y la salude también. Me pregunto Que había hecho y yo fui sincera con mi respuesta.

-Dormir y comer señora- Dije con gracia y con una sonrisa (las sonrisas siempre te sacan de apuros)

Ella solo rió y nos dispusimos a bajar las cosas a su camioneta. Eran unos ingredientes que iban a llevar a casa de los amigos de ellos para preparar la exquisita comida "aguadito". De solo pensarlo me dieron nauseas, odiaba esa comida pero ¿que podría hacer? Por estar con él aunque sea un momento sería capaz hasta de cualquier cosa.

-Toma- Me pidió o mejor dicho me ordeno su madre que tomara un pote de plástico con un líquido rojizo amarillento dentro del mismo. Admito que me dio asco y lo tome solo con los dos dedos (el pulga y el índice) no quería agarrarlo porque sabía que me ensuciaría las manos y esas manchas proporcionalmente terminarían en mi ropa por _accidente_. La mama al notar mí _no_ expresivo rostro me dio una servilleta y con eso cubrí la botella plástica. Baje con mi rostro expresando asco y mi _perfecto_ novio riéndose de mí.

Al llegar al auto todos nos sentamos en nuestro puesto y fuimos hasta casi la salida de la ciudad. Era una zona peligrosa y el camino ya no era de asfalto sino de tierra con bastantes huecos por cierto.

Al llegar su linda madre le pidió que avisara para que nos abrieran el porto y así podre entrar a la humilde casa el solo le dijo "si ahí voy" pero como la suerte estaba de su lado justamente al segundo su amigo venia corriendo para abrirnos el dichoso portón. Estacionaron la camioneta adentro y todos nos bajamos, yo tarde un poco puesto que soy extremadamente baja de estatura y la camioneta para mi es alta.

Al lograr bajarme salude a su amigo con una sonrisa un bobo pero tierno "holis" (una palabra muy usada en nuestra ciudad) el solo me dijo alegremente "Hola Sakura". Me voltee y seguí mi camino a su casa y al entrar salude a todos con educación y me recosté de una pared para no ser estorbo ni molestia a nadie y así esperar _cómodamente _a mi novio que ya se estaba tardando en ingresas al hogar.

Al entrar paso por mi lado ignorándome y al llegar a la salada que está conectada a la cocina me hizo una señal con la mano de que me sentara con ellos. Así lo hice.

La tarde pasó muy amena, todos charlábamos y jugábamos, fue lindo mientras _duro._

-Sasuke ayúdame a bajar de la silla por favor- Le pedí pero é estaba muy distraído jugando con la pequeña Pitbull, así que le pedí el favor a Naruto el cual si me ayudo de manera muy caballerosa a bajar de la silla.

Al volver a la cocina los tres nos esperaban con una noticia nada grata para ninguno ahí presente.

-Kiba se ahogó- Grito desesperada y asustada la hermana mayor de Naruto.

-No puede ser Naruko, averigua bien, debe ser mentira- Respondió con angustia pero con algo de esperanza su hija, ella no quería fuera cierto aquello que se rumoreaba.

Entre llamadas a los parientes de aquel chico desconocido para mí los llantos no tardaron en aparecer, _la notica aparentemente era cierta._ Todos corrieron a la camioneta pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Yo no conocía a ese chico, yo no sentía su _dolor_. Así que espere en la sala a Sasuke y a Naruto, el segundo se estaba colocando unos pantalones sobre unos short deportivos lo más rápido que podía pero el ásaro y el desespero hacían que en vez de apresurarse más, se tardara más.

Al estar listo Sasuke me tomo de la mano fuertemente y me llevo justo con Naruto al auto de sus padres. Al abrir la puerta de los asientos traseros nos percatamos de que no entrabamos por lo tanto nos montaríamos en la parte en donde se colocan las maletas pero antes de yo subirme la madre de Naruto me dijo de manera demasiado amable para una situación tan angustiante como esa que me sentara donde estaba ella y su hija y la abuela de Sasuke. Íbamos muy apretadas pero todo se puso peor cuando siguieron llamando y todo se confirmó _el joven había muerto._ La primera en comenzar a llorar fue la hermana de Naruto, luego le siguió la madre de Sasuke y así le siguió la madre de Naruta la cual hablaba al mismo tiempo por dos celulares diferentes, en uno le confirmaban la noticia y por el otro ella daba la noticia a alguna persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Todo el camino al hospital fue sumamente incomodo pero no fue la incomodidad física lo que me molestaba sino más bien era esa incomodidad al ver tantos rostros llorando y yo hay de sobra. Siempre odie ir a funerales por esa razón, yo _no siento su dolor ni lo comprendo_ porque jamás me ha pasado perder a un ser querido y además yo ni conocía a ese joven. No pintaba nada ahí. Pensé varias veces abrir la puerta y tirarme en medio de la calle pero luego omití mis pensamiento suicidas por el simple hecho de que era una broma de mal gusto, es decir, había muerto alguien realmente y que mucho a lo mejor deseaban que viviera mucho años y que según ellos merecía vivir muchos años más. Pero ahí fue donde me entro un pensamiento algo cruel y fue "no podía vivir muchos años ni morir de otra forma porque ese era su destino". Salí de mis pensamientos crueles e insensibles al llegar al hospital.

Al bajarnos todos, yo me queda en donde nos estaciones y me recosté de una pared, _no quería ir a un lugar donde no pinto nada._ Los todos los demás fueron hasta donde se encontraba la podre y destrozada madre del difunto joven.

Pude escuchar sus desgarradores gritos negando que su "bebe" había muerto. Fue _horrible_ escuchar eso.

Luego el padre de Sasuke se me acerco pero no me hable, solo se sentó en un murito de la pared y lloro poco, quizás nadie lo noto pero yo sí, el señor fuerte y alegre que yo conocía estaba llorando, tranquilo y sin hacer ruido.

Yo seguía ahí, recostada en la pared distante de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Gritos, llantos, lamentaciones y _excusas_ muchas excusas. Supongo que cuando alguien muere todos tiene su chivo expiatorio.

De eso me di cuando un señor algo y moreno le comento al padre de mi _desaparecido_ novio que "Tal vez si le hubiera hecho los primeros auxilios bien, aun viviría".

_Excusas._

Cuando alguien muere siempre decimos cosas como esas, culpamos a los demás y a veces hasta a nosotros mismos nos culpamos, nos hacemos preguntas del "hubieras" pero él hubiera no existe por desgracia. Y además todos desde el día en que nacemos tenemos nuestra muerte escrita y nada ni nadie la cambiara. Ya venimos con nuestra fecha de caducidad.

Y luego pensé "_La muerte no hace preguntas ni tiene excusas"._

Era así. Ella tan solo viene y ya, no te pregunta si quieres o si estás listo o no. Ella no viene con excusas de "tal vez si hubiera pasado esto", ella solo te llega y te lleva, ese es su trabajo y ese es nuestro destino final, _supongo_.

A los pocos minutos regresaron Sasuke y su amigo Naruto.

El rubio me miro y me sonrió, el sabia lo incomoda que me sentía.

-Linda cita ¿no?- Intento ser gracioso lo que funciono pero no era el momento de risas, así que solo le di una simple respuesta- Si, inolvidable- y calle.

-Aún estoy esperando que me digan, ¡hey es una broma! Ve las cámaras escondidas- Dijo tratando de calmar el incómodo ambiente pero su mirada expresaba tristeza.

-Me imagino que todos esperan eso- Es fue mi respuesta, no sabía que más decir en realidad.

No soporte más esa incómoda situación y llame a _Vito_ para que me fuera recoger y parece que es como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a mi _tierno_ novio porque enseguida se me acerco y me pregunto -¿Y tú que harás?- De una manera bastante seca y fría. Solo me digne a responderle –Ya llame a Vito pero le dije que me esperara al frente, no quiero que todo me vean como que "Hola Soy Sakura vi su dolor y ahora me voy", en realidad no quiero eso- Me vio de una manera algo fría y luego me respondió –Si es lo mejor-.

Pasaron los minutos y ya sentía que mi abuelo venia por mi así que me dispuse a tomar caminar para a donde esperaría a mi abuelo. Pero el padre de Sasuke me detuvo con su voz.

-Sakura espera aquí- Me ordeno con un tono suave- No puedes ir sola y ahí mucho sol –Me aconsejo y me comento pero yo igual no hice caso y seguí mi camino pero no sin antes despedirme y responderle al señor.

-Lo siento señor pero me da mucha vergüenza quedarme aquí y que me venga a buscar, de verdad lo siento- Pero no pude ni moverme un centímetro más cuando el padre de mi novio me volvió a ordenar –Sakura quédate aquí- Esta vez señalándome donde tenía que quedarme y su tono ya no era tan suave, quizás lo había hecho molestar con mi estúpida actitud de niña "avergonzada". Pero igual le respondí con un tono firme pero de súplica- Por favor señor déjeme ir hasta allá a esperar a mi abuelo- Lo mire por unos segundos con la mirada que yo siempre uso para conseguir lo que quiero y así fue, ni el buen señor padre de mi novio pude resistirse y cedió. –Bueno está bien pero Sasuke te acompañara- Acepte su propuesta y espera que su hijo se me acercara y así seguir mi camino.

Al llegar al sitio acordado por mí, nos sentamos juntos en especie de muro hecho para que las personas pudieras sentarse a esperar o en mi caso a huir de ahí.

Sasuke estaba triste, lo sentía y sus ojos negros estaban rojos y aguados, había_ llorado mi bebe._

No hablamos mucho en realidad. Llegaron unos primos de él y que les pregunto dónde estaban los demás él les explico que en la parte de la morgue. Estos se fueron hacia allá. Él me explico que el de la gorra roja era su primo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Luego llegaron otros _evangélicos._ Si todos eran evangélicos y asistían a la misma iglesia y todos se conocían por eso había tanta gente que no eran familiares del joven.

Al poco tiempo llego mi abuelo, me despedí de palabra de mi novio y me monte el auto de mi abuelo y le pedí que por favor no diera la vuelta dentro del hospital porque no quería que esa gente me viera como yo _huía _de ese tipo de situaciones.

En el camino le explique a mi abuelo lo que había pasado, el solo se lamentó de que muy era joven pero mi abuelo si entendía que todos ya venimos con nuestra fecha exacta para abandonar este mundo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar entre y llegue hasta la cocina donde estaba mi madre y una tía, aparentemente estaban cocinando "pastel de atún", el cual odio también.

Les conté a ellas también lo ocurrido y las dos se lamentaron igual que mi abuelo. En fin todo lo que quedo del resto de esa tarde y parte de la noche fue junta a mi madre, a mi tía y mi prima, comimos, bueno yo repetí puesto que ya yo había almorzado.

Pero en todo lo que resto de ese por alguna razón no pude quitar de la cabeza la muerte de ese joven de apenas 15 años y de lo irónico que la vida, mientras unos gritamos de Felicidad otros lloran de tristeza.

Luego pensé, ¿en qué momento había muerto? ¿Cuándo comíamos alegremente? O ¿Cuándo nos reímos de mi manera tan sofisticada de comer? Nunca lo sabré en realidad.

Lo único que se fue que un día que comenzó tan para mi término en desgracia para otros. Supongo que alrededor del mundo así, en los días más comunes suceden cosas extraordinarias.

Eso es la vida, nacer, vivir y morir.

Al final del día solo me acosté y dormí como si nada me hubiese pasado pero antes de cerrar los ojos pensé en esa muerte otra vez pero igual me quede profundamente dormida y hasta se puede decir que dormí muy _bien_.

…

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿cómo les va? Espero que bien, no fue la gran cosa, lo sé pero es quise hacer algo normal que pues no pude pasar a todos, bueno a mí esto me paso.

Rewiers?

Los quiero mucho y ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Críticas y comentarios por favor!.


End file.
